


Prey

by Cvruptx



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Confusing, Enemies, F/M, Family, Family Feuds, Heartbreak, Killing, Love, M/M, Sad, blame, dont trust, hitman - Freeform, lying, mafia, never mix love with this job, secretly crazy, twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cvruptx/pseuds/Cvruptx
Summary: "Mr. Kim I will ask again, why did you do it?"the man asked again and I snickered. I've told them already, if they want to know the truth they just simply have to listen to my offer."As I told you before, if you want to know why I did it, you have to know how we met first."   the man gives me a face of disgust and looks back to his partner, after a couple of minutes of staring the partner nods at me and I smirk. The images of the blood on the floor and her face as the blood was drained out of her come rushing back to me and I scold at my self for it."It all started when I received her file......(Book version of my edit series? [Idk what to call it] on instagram @/nxnami )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually have no idea how this works. I’m going to simply see how this turns out and see if I like posting here so please bare with me while I try to figure this out.
> 
> Compared to the videos the book will obviously have more detail about what happened in between the videos such and such to make the story a little more clear and less fast paced.
> 
> So hopefully you guys enjoy this!!! And thank you for all the support you have all given me.
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BTAztkxgF_P/

 

**CHAPTER 1: ( _MY BEGINNING_  )**

**PART 1**

 

 

> * * *

 

 

 

_**"Nothing in life is free, everything has a cost. It doesn't matter what it is, from it being the most valuable item in your life you cherish or the person you most care about. In my case it was a person, her. She was the cause of my doom "** _

________________________________

" Tae you have a new case" I lift my gaze up from the computer and look at Lisa who was walking towards me, a brown folder wavering in her right hand. I sigh and lean back on my chair running my hand through my hair suddenly wincing as I felt a pain shoot right through my wrist. I look down at it and see that the wound has opened again staining the bandage, I freeze looking at the sudden blood oozing and I gulp. The sudden known feeling coming back to me. The smell I've come familiar to, the way the body would look like as the blood was drained out of their bodies. Their agonized scre-

"Hey freak did you listen to me?" I look up and come back to reality to see Lisa in front of me. Her gaze then flicks down to my wrist and she widens her gaze. She knows. The fear showing in her eyes shining brightly in her dull brown eyes.

"I'll just leave this here" she murmurs and walks out of the room closing the door behind her. She's sacred. She should be scared. I look at the clock and relax as I see the numbers. I shake my head and reach towards the file. It hasn't even been a day and I already have a new case damn GD must love me. I open the folder and see a sticky note on the corner.

**" TAKE GREAT CARE OF THIS ONE AND CAUTION "**

I huff at the note and crumble it throwing it in the trash. The name of the incorporation was stamped on the right side of the paper and the clients name was blank?  
Confused I look through the other papers where the reason of their death would be but there was nothing. Everything was blank, the only paper that had writing was the first one where it had the usual description of the client and victim. Why would I get this file if it isn't even finished properly? Is this a joke? A test that the company is giving me? Do they still not trust me after what happened months ago? I killed him for gods sake, they should be thanking me instead of testing me. I scan the document and then come across the name of the victim.  
Kim Rosé. It read.  
Is it a- But why? Why after All these years are they doing this? What is GD playing at here? Skeptically I look to see if a picture was included at the back of the folder and surprise myself to actually see one. Considering the half done file I didn't expect a picture. I turn the page over and my breathe hitches in my throat. She was beautiful. She had soft like pale skin that looked as if it was made out of porcelain. Soft brown eyes that had a sudden shine to them that I've never seen anyone have, as if it were hiding something dark. She didn't look much younger than me maybe by chance my age. I close the file and throw it against the desk groaning as it messed up some papers that were there. I get up and look outside the window and see the cars passing by without a clue of the mere existence of the biggest hitman incorporation next to them. Sighing I go back to the desk and clean up before heading out.

 

 

***************One Week Later**************

 

 

"Do you have what I asked you to print out for me?" I ask Lisa as she peeks up from the computer and rolls her eyes. I lift an eyebrow at her unexpected attitude and cross my arms.

"You have a problem with me asking you for the items I need?" I question her and she sighs as she scoots to the file cabinet.

"No it's just, this new job is draining me to death. What does GD think? Does he think we're robots who don't have a personal life? It's just insane the amount of the work he's giving us. I'm just surprised you aren't saying anything, especially when I gave you the file a week ago." She finishes saying as she gathers the papers and staples them and I sigh.

"No yeah you're right but I don't blame him. I mean look at how much the other company is rising. We are nearly close to loosing our clients and reputation, we need to find a way to work ourself up and prove that we're the best out of the other companies. We need to show how fast and efficient we are with the job they are wanting us to do. We need to show we're better than them." She hands me the papers and looks down and starts nodding.

"Yeah." She murmurs and I just glance at her. Her usual neat bun was nothing but messy with pieces of strands in front of her face leaning against the frame of her glasses she would wear whenever she didn't wear makeup. There was what seemed to be a light but still evident purple mark on her cheek below her dark eye bags. She's nothing but a mess today. I look at her again and notice more marks on her arms, the case might've gotten out of hand this time. It was very rare for her to show up to work like that, especially in this condition she looked as if she could pass out any moment. I look up around us to see if anyone was there. When I see no one I look back at her and still see her staring at the paper and debate on wether or not I should do it. I've never been an affectionate person nor do I know how to. But by looks of it, it looks like she needs some type of comfort. Without thinking about it again, I lean towards the desk and gently pat her head. I move my hand away and see her slowly look at me, confusion written all over he face. She opens her mouth to speak but then closes it, we stare at each other for a few minutes neither one of us knowing what to do. I just literally petted her like a dog, what human in the right mind would do that? I shake my head and start to say something but the phone rang and she answered it.

"HTHI Lisa speaking. How can I help you?" She said while looking at me and I just shake my head and head my way to my office. That had to of had been the worst five minutes of my life.

 

I sit down on the chair and place the folder on the desk and open it. The picture of Rose was the first thing I saw as she seemed to walk towards the store on the screenshot of the security camera. Her schedule was nothing but easy to find, she didn't do much. She just went to work, at times go to the store, and then to her house. She kept such a low profile that there wasn't much to add to her portfolio. I went through some other pictures of her through security cameras all the way from 9 months ago when I then stumbled upon one picture. It was her at a store with a guy who had sunglasses and was seen to be looking around. In the next pictures they were seen to be holding hands and what not so I assume they were dating. But if they're dating why isn't he with her in the most recent ones?

Confused I flip on the next 4 pages and see them together at times him looking suspiciously at the camera as if he was doing something wrong but he wasn’t. Who is this guy and why isn’t he with her anymore? Is he the one that’s sending out to kill her? Is that why the file was half done to protect his identity within the company and outside? What the hell?? I groan as questions start going through my head as to who this mysterious man is but it all went away quickly when I turned the next couple of pages.

This was from another day, the only difference was that he wasn’t wearing a hat and glasses he looked like a normal guy. His back was facing the camera while Rosé looked through some rings. They were engaged. When was this? I flip onto the next picture to see the date and notice it bellow his arm. The golden Rolex looking awfully familiar. I’ve seen it before but where?

This was taken exactly a year ago from today. What happened in the timespan of three months that made him paranoid to hide himself? I flip the page and my blood runs cold.

 

This is impossible.

It’s him. It was him.

He's the one with her.

 

  
\---------------------------

 

  
_"Not long after the file and more in depth research about her I found out something about her."_

_"And what was that Mr.Kim?" The detective asks and I look down at the cuffs remembering the moment I found out._

_"She was non other than Seokjin's fiancé." I say looking up at him with a sad smile. He nods his head telling me to go on and I sigh._

_"He was on the top three hitman's of the incorporation,him following after me. But all that ended 7 months ago when I got him as one of my victims. He ended up betraying the company by joining the other incorporation , the competition, and the company didn't take it well. Since they don't tolerate traitors in their own incorporation they sent me out to kill him. It was as if they were testing me, they made me kill the person that was family to me. The only one I've ever had the confidence to trust in, the other person who actually understood me. Not only were they punishing him but me as well for befriending a traitor."_

 

  
*************7 months ago*************

"They really know how to emotionally fuck you up don't they?" He grunts as he throws himself on top of me throwing a punch. I groan at the sudden impact and move to my side as I see his other hand coming. I don't say anything, all I see is pure rage. Nothing can change what's going to happen tonight, nothing can change how I feel right now. I look at him and see him stare at me with wide eyes as he sees me not doing anything towards his actions. Shock and confusion could be seen on his face, he stops throwing punches and grabs me from the collar of my shirt while he looked at my face. I did nothing but let him, after all this was going to be the last thing he ever does in his life. His eyes soften and he quickly looks down while his lip trembled.

"I should've expected it" he murmurs as he gently let's go of me.

 

Big mistake Jin.

 

The moment he moved back , I lunge a him and push him down. I wasn't myself at that moment, I felt all that rage bottled up finally get out and that was all that was controlling me at that moment. I could no longer register what my body was doing nor could I comprehend why. It acted all on its own by itself. I felt a smirk on my face as I saw him stumble back down on his back. He looked at me and that was the first time I've ever seen him look scared. I looked to my side and saw the screwdriver next to the chair that he had knocked off my hand a while back. That was the only thing close to me I had to do something, so without thinking I grab it and pull myself up lunging towards him. The screwdriver ripped through his chest some blood splattered on my hands. I looked at him and saw his wide eyes slowly loose life but it still wasn't enough.

"I'm sorry." Was the last thing he said to me before I was ramming the screwdriver continuously through his chest making more blood spill onto him, the floor, and myself. I take it out and look down at my bloody hands before looking up at him, he was still looking at the ceiling wide eyed and one single tear rolled down his cheek.

-

-

  
-  
-

"Here" I mumble as I handle the report to Lisa. She looks up from sipping her drink and then down the file before almost choking on her drink. She places it down and looks wide eyed at the folder.

"You didn'- did you- you did it?" She choked out as she looked at the folder and then me.

I looked straight at her and then the folder.  
"It's my job isn't it?" I say as I place the folder on her desk since she wasn't taking it.

"Oh my god Tae-" she begins but I stop her.

"Just make sure it gets to GD. Remember that it was a last minute job that he needed done quickly. So just get it to him." I say and she looks at me with soft eyes.

"Are you- I mean you jus- Tae you're cryi-" before she finished her sentence I felt a wet drop of water stroll down my cheek and I wipe it off.

"Don't flatter yourself thinking you're going to see me cry I'm not. It's my tear duct illness that makes me cry involuntary. I mean why would I cry over the death of Seokjin? He deserved it after all he did, so don't think I'm going soft on you." With that I walk away from her desk and into my office.


	2. CHAPTER 1 : (My Beginning) Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

-  
-  
"Dude ,this has got to be the most boring case I've ever seen you get. I mean look, she hasn't been out the house in days. Are you sure your company didn't make a mistake on choosing her?" Wonho says and I just roll my eyes as I stare at the CCTV.

 

"No" I say as I move his hand away from the mouse. "She's Seokjin's ex fiancé. I think the reason they gave her to me was because she might know something she shouldn't know." I say as I press at the box that had her sitting on her bed while watching TV.

 

"Wait Jin? Jin!? As the Jin that we know? The one you killed?" Wonho shouts and I just close my eyes and huff at his ignorance. How in the world is he one of the best hackers in the world and this stupid?

"Well what other Jin do you know?" I ask and look at him as he looks at me.

"I mean we have JinJin that works down in the reception office. So that's why I was asking." he grumbles and I shake my head.

" So now you have to kill his fiancé? Dude that's just fucked up. "

 

"Tell me about it." I mumble as I close the tab and sit back down the chair.

 

"So what's the plan with her. I mean you could literally snipe her down and no one would notice or suspect anything. I think that would be easy. If I were you that would be-" I dozed off completely ignoring everything he said as I stared at the screen. She seemed to of had sighed before throwing herself onto the bed and looking up. Her hair sprawled all over the bed and the blanket covering half of her. A little light then lit up next to her and she grabbed it. It was her phone, she looked at it and Hesitated a bit before answering.

 

"Wonho instead of talking why don't you become useful and turn the audio back on and try to track the call." I say stoping Wonho who just looks at me and then sighs.

 

"Look can we not bring that up?" She says on the phone while looking down.

 

"I told you I don't want to talk about it. Don't you think you've done enough? Look at the whole outcome of it." She says more angered and I look at Wonho.

 

"Why am I not getting the other person's line?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

 

"I don't know. I can't find a way to hack through his line. It's like from somewhere else, I've never seen these type of codes before." He keeps rambling on and I click my tongue. Something about this doesn't see right.

 

"No don't come over! You've done enough. I wouldn't be surprised if he's-" before she continued on with her sentence she stops and stares at the wall furrowing her eyebrows as she listened to the other person talk.

 

"What happened should've stayed in the past. It's shouldn't of had happened again. So please do me a favor and don't think of ever contacting me again. Got it?" With that she shut her phone off and threw it across the room. Not much after quiet sobs could be heard as her body shook.

 

Who are you exactly? What do you know?

 

  
**********************

 

  
_"You need to study your prey." I say as I stare the wall beside him._  
 _"That's the first step. You need to know who you're killing and why despite the file given to you. It took me a week to figure her out. She never did anything. She was mourning Jin's death." I say and start to feel small droplets of water on my cheeks. I groan and wipe them away as much as I could with my cuffed hands._

_" Do you need a tissue or?" The detective questions me and I just huff._

_"No. I'm not crying. I ju- I have a tear duct illness, which makes me shed tears involuntary." I say as I still look down._

_"Well then get on with the story."_

 

 

************************

"Did you end up finding anything?" I gently tap his back and see him screech throwing what seemed to be popcorn in the air as he jumped up. He slowly turned the chair to me and just looked at me with disbelief.

 

"Jesus." He says as he looks at me.

 

"So did you?" I ask him again crossing my arms after wiping bits of popcorn off my jacket.

 

"Look what you made do. I dropped all my popcorn on the floor. What do you want now?" He says while he dramatically throws himself onto the floor to pick up the popcorn and I just roll my eyes.

 

"I don't recall watching cartoons being one of your duties I left you to do." I say as I look at the screen he was just looking a while ago and he just groans.

 

"Ugh but that doesn't mean I don't have a personal life of my own, that includes hobbies that I do. Oh and by the way they aren't as you said 'cartoons' it's Anime you twat." He grumbles as he stands up gently pushing me away with the bowl of popcorn he dropped.

 

"Just stop being so dramatic for a moment. Do you have what I need or not ?" I ask once again as I looked at my clock. 8:35 I still have some time to spare. I don't see him anywhere but then some beeping sounds came from down the hall and I realize that he went back to make more popcorn.

 

"Look Wonho I don't have all damn day to wait for you and your precious popcorn. You either have what I need or you don't. Simple as that." I yell for him and I hear a dramatic sigh in response.

 

"Hold on. I'll be there in a bit." He says and I just plop down the chair next to the monitors. Papers were scattered everywhere as well as with trash from chips, sodas and ramen bags. His office was nothing but an utter mess, I wouldn't be surprised if rodents and cockroaches were living underneath this mess. Minutes pass and he later comes in with sodas and plates in hand.

 

"Are you having a party or something?" I question him as he clears a path for himself with his feet. He then places the plates and sodas in front of his keyboard and turns to look at me. His hair was a mess and his eyes were swollen with dark bags underneath. His eyes staring intently through me as if he were trying to read me.

 

"I couldn't find much." He sighs and I just throw my head back groaning.  
"To cypher this,It would take months, in which I don't think you have. Is it necessary to track whoever it was down? I mean I don't think it would matter much, she told them to never contact them anyways." He says as he opens the tab with the codes and the restricted access tab lighting up.

 

"I need to know as much as possible about her. Even the little things are necessary." I huff out as I looked more closely at the codes. These were in fact very different looking codes, some that I myself haven't seen as well.

 

"Ok you might kill me just by saying this but-" he begins saying and I just cautiously eye him. Now what is he going to say?

 

"If it's really important like" he hesitates for a minute before continuing  "If you really need this information, you know I'm not the only one out there that knows how to do this stuff. It was me and M-"

 

"I am not going to contact him!" I flip at him and watch him widen his eyes in horror. He knows exactly what could happen, why is he even bringing this up?

 

"That's basically me signing up for my deathbed , if HTHI ever finds out I'm in any type of contact with one of their people I will die." I say just shaking my head at his ignorance.

 

"I'm just trying to help here ok. He knows how to cypher the codes way faster than I can. I'm just saying if it's that much of importance we might just have to look outside the box for a bit and look at other options ." He calmly says and I just roll my eyes.

  
He might be right in some aspect, but I'm sure as hell not going to risk being another Jin and get myself killed by stupidly contacting the rival company. It just might end up being nothing. Just some person who probably just is in some other business we shouldn't even be looking into. Probably nothing.

 

 

 

 

 

Wrong.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*************

_"Kid just know that we don't have all damn day for you to go down memory lane. Just tell us what happened." The detective says again and I just shake my head. It's been two weeks since it happened and they still won't listen to me. They need to everything from the beginning in order to understand._

 

_"You wouldn't understand." I said as I sat straight up against the chair. "In order to truly understand a story you need to listen to every single detail. Did- did you not go to school?" I question him and he just gives me a glare before standing up and leaving._

  
_I look at the door as it slowly closes and I see what seems to be blonde long hair talking to Sehun the officer that was in charge of watching over me. Whoever it was flicks her hair and slowly looks to her side my way and my heart stops._

_Only half of her face could be seen but I knew it was her._

  
_Rosé. It's her._

 

_"Rosé." I call out to her as I stand up and start to make my way to the door but sehun notices and rushes to me trying to push me inside._

_It's her. She's here but why?_

 

_"Tae please get inside. Don't make this any harder than it is for you or us." I hear Sehun say I shake my head._

 

_"No, please let me go it's her. I need to tell her-" I try to make him understand as I tried my best to stay at the door, but it was useless he was stronger than me at this point._

 

_"I know. I know. Soon I promise."_

 

_She finally fully turns around to face us and that's when it hits me._

 

_My face scrunched in shock as I take her appearance in. So many emotions washed over me not making me think right. Her hair was the same as well as for the dress but it looked lighter against the light._

_Her breathe hitched against her throat not knowing what to say as she didn't expect to see me and neither did I. We both stare at each other,like that one time at the office and take in both of our appearances. Although it was seconds the time we saw each other it felt like hours. I felt myself being pulled inside and decided to call out to her to make sure my brain wasn't making anything up. She looked up to me and before she had the chance to react the door closed in front of us. Sehun sat me down this time making sure to cuff my legs to the chair before mumbling sorry._

_Not long after I heard myself mumbling her name over and over again as if I was still trying convince myself it was in fact her. Not long after my vision started to cloud and I felt myself falling off. Before I could react in any way my head made contact with the floor, the cold glassy marble floor could be slightly seen with my half shut eyes. I was drained, my body gave out._

  
_"I need a medic over here." I hear someone yell from above me but it sounded distant. I kept coming back to reality from time to time and knew that there were other people in the room._

_"Damn it now what?"_

 

_"If we keep exhausting him like these we will get the Press up our necks again. We can't risk doing that again."_

 

_"The boy doesn't speak. W-"_

 

_"Don't you think I want to know too? Trust me on this Key,not now. We don't know the type of trauma he's been through, he's still a kid despite everything he's done. Give him a break. We can't keep doing this and end up breaking him. If he's not going to do it our way then let's give it a shot at trying it his. Ok?"_

 

_Voices came and go but nothing made sense to me._

_I heard the door open and felt myself moving as the cold air brushes upon my skin. Everything was becoming slow, the voices, the faces everything went by slow. Just when we were out I saw her again and tried to reach out to her but my cuffed hands didn't let me. From what I remember I gave her a faint smile and said her name once again before I felt complete darkness take over me._

 

_"Lisa you came"_

 

  
*****************************  
"Hey can I ask you something?"

 

 

"You just did."I grumble back as I continue to shuffle the papers in order.

 

 

" Stop being a smartass and turn around. It's important." She says again and I just simply roll my eyes not moving an inch and still shuffle  the papers around. It was quiet for a few moments but before I could even turn around to see if she did leave I felt a tug on my right arm and I was suddenly turned around facing her.

 

 

"What the hell do you want Lisa? As you can see I'm busy here with stupid Minho's old paperwork he left behind." I say annoyed but she didn't respond. Just when I was going to ask her if she was going to say anything at all it finally hits me what she wanted. She was looking down as she gently tugged up her dress and brought hair to her front, she looked awkward as she shuffled around on her feet. She was wearing a dress. She never once wore dresses especially not strapless ones that only came mid thigh. She cleared her throat and slowly looked at me.

 

 

"Ummm how do I look?" She mumbles. Not knowing what to do or what to say I simply turn around and go back to shuffling the papers. Why is she asking for my opinion?

 

" Tell me! Why aren't you sayin- Is it Bad? Do I look horrible? Is it that bad? Do I really look bad? Oh my god Tae! " She starts to freak out and startles me making me drop some folders.

 

"Lisa!" I scold at her as I watch the papers fly around our feet.

 

" Shit, I'm sorry" she says and we both start to pick up the papers. It literally took me hours to put all of these in order, his handwriting is just awful and it makes it impossible to read everything.

 

It was quite for a while before she breaks the silence.

 

"Do you ever wonder what your life would be like if we didn't choose this lifestyle?" She asks making me freeze and drop some folders, again.

 

"Tae! You just dropped it again." She says but then it starts to get muffled away as I instantly hear the screaming and gunshots I once heard that day.

  
What would've happened to me??

  
If I didn't run away from there I'd be caught in the middle of the whole situation and be dead. If not even worse, they would've taken me where Irene worked and use me as their payment.

  
I'd probably never would've met Seokjin that night, just thinking about it makes me freeze in fear. That once scared 16 year old boy came back for an instant remembering the abuse and neglect he suffered for 14 years of his life. Still stuck in my daze back to memory lane I didn't notice Lisa trying to talk to me until I felt someone's had on my shoulder. Without thinking twice I grabbed the persons wrist and flip them over where the person is leaned against the floor and my body hovering over theirs. Coming back to reality, I realize that Lisa was no where to be seen until I heard a small wince below me.  
Her curly hair was disheveled against the floor while her face looked up to me. She was scared.

 

"I- I'm sorry." I say as I let go of her hands and get off her quickly sitting down on the ground while running my hand through my hair.  
What the hell was that??  
Why are you suddenly having one of your little episodes?  
You haven't had one ever since-

 

"Tae?" I look back up and see her staring at me. Concern and sadness was written all over her face.

 

 

"What?" I question her. She doesn't say anything, she just keeps on staring and sighs before she out of nowhere lunges towards me and hugs me? I think that's a hug.  
Frozen at her suddenly act of kindness, I just simply stay still not knowing what to do. Her hands around my shoulders tighten and holds onto that tight embrace for a while.  
My body relaxed against hers as if it were in any way relieved at the human contact I'm having. I've never once been held by someone like this, not even my so called parents did that. The only times they would touch me would be when they would hit me for not selling enough of the product they would give me which would be almost everyday.

 

"I'm sorry if it triggered something" she mumbles before pulling away from me. She gently tugs her dress down and sits down on the ground in front of me. We stay like that for a while, not saying anything to each other. I was staring at the floor still a little bit shocked with what happened. The screams still were ringing in my head even after trying to push them away. They were still so vivid as if I was there all over again, the blood became more intense than before. The sound of skin ripping apart got louder and her screams, especially her screams became louder than before.

 

"Tae?" I hear a mumble besides me and I turn to look up to see her stacking the papers.Blinking at her and not knowing what to say she lays the papers on the desk.

 

"I just put them together. They weren't that mixed up." She says and I nod still looking attentively to the ground before I ask.

 

"Why were you asking how you looked?" I say before looking back at her only to see her on her way halfway to the door.

 

"Oh I just um I'm having dinner with my brother tonight and he's inviting some friends of his. So you know just wanted to make a sort of good impression you know?" She says shyly and I just nod. I slowly stand up and take in her appearance fully in. She did look pretty but there might be something missing. I stare at her trying to pinpoint what could possibly be missing. I slightly turn around towards the desk and go through the drawers.

 

"I assume that with that you mean you're hoping you see the friend of his that you like right?" I say and I see her tense up from the corner of my eye. I slightly smirk at the way she reacted and chuckle.

 

"How do yo-"

 

"Women are very predictable. I mean why would you dress up like that unless you want to one, make sure the guy you like notices you or two, you just simply don't give a fuck anymore about other people's opinion on your appearance and you decided to dress however you want. Not saying that it's a bad thing, women should be able to wear what they want" I simply say as I open the box and see the pendant there. I gently take it out of the box and see that the chain was broken. Still? I thought I took it to get repaired. I look up at her and see her looking at me confused. I look at her neck and see the necklace she had on, it was a key with what seemed to be a spinel gem but it wasn't like the usual ones. It was the rare one, the blue one. It was pretty but it didn't seem to quite fit her dress. I grab the chain and pull the pendent out of it and walk towards her.

 

"Turn around." I tell her but she just raised an eyebrow.

 

"Why?" She asked and I rolled my eyes. I go to her back and remove the necklace from her.

 

"Hey what are you-"

 

"You said you wanted my opinion on how you look. Correct?" I say as I try to pull the key from the chain and put the small little pendant in its place.

 

"Well yeah but what does this have to do with the necklace?" She asks as I gently place the necklace around her and close the charm in its place.

 

"It didn't quite fit. It was too big, which is why I changed the key for this small pendant." I hum as she turns around and looks at the necklace against her skin.

 

"It's pretty." She says as she takes in the appearance of it. It was a soft peach color that went well with her complexion. "But Tae you didn't have-"

 

"No don't worry about it. It fits you well, really. I mean what was I supposed to do with it? It's not as if I could wear it. It looks good on you. See it this way, if you feel bad about me giving it to you see it as a trade. I'm trading it for the key. So we both have something." I say and she hums.

 

"What's the name of the gemstone?" She asks and I just look at it. Not only does it fit her skin but her personality as well just like Irene.

 

"It's a Morganite." I start to say as I walk back to the desk and place the small key in the box when the other pendant was. " It's very famous among women from all ages. So I thought why not. I actually got it from-"

 

"Please don't tell me it was from one your dead victims, because I swear to god if it is-" she starts to say with a disgusted face and I just start laughing.

 

"No. I know I'm crazy but I haven't hit the level of crazy to give you a necklace that was worn by a corpse." I laugh only to see her sigh in relief.

 

"Yet" I smirk and she just groans.

 

"It was actually my sisters." I say and see her make a confused face.

 

"You have a sister?" She asks

 

"Well not really. Well she wasn't really my biological sister. We grew up in the same foster home and since she was older than me, she sort of took me in as her younger brother you would say." I say simply shrugging.

 

"Where is she now?" She asks and I stop in my tracks and stare at her. She really knows how to throw me off tonight doesn't she?

 

"She umm - well she" I start to stutter but nothing came out as only images of her wet bloody body next to the ditch appeared in my head.

 

"She's- she di-" before I could finish a phone started to ring. Confused I take out my phone and see that there wasn't anyone calling me. I turn to look at Lisa and notice her taking a phone out of her bag. Since when did she have her bag?

 

"Hey. Yeah I'm going right now, just needed to stop by somewhere for a bit. " she answers the call and looks up to me before mouthing it was her brother.

 

"Wait you want me to what? Minnie you're kidding right? How in the world do you want me to go pick you up? I don't have a car, you know that. How do you expect me to do that?" she ends ups saying angrily and I just raise an eyebrow looking at her amused. She then looks towards me and tilts her head.

 

" On second thought. Just tell me your address." She begins to say as she starts to walk slowly to my desk and starts to write down on notepad.  
" When I tell you I'm downstairs You better get your ass down as fast as you can." With that she hangs up and throws her head against the desk groaning.

 

"What?" I question her and she just groans.

 

"I swear to god I will kill him the second I see him." She says before she picks up her head and turns to me.

 

"Could you do me a favor?"

 

"Depends."

 

"Could you like give me a ride to my brothers hotel and then takes us to the restaurant. Pretty please??" She says with a fake smile and I scoff.

 

"Please Tae. Could you please just this once do me this big favor?" She says and I just sigh and look at my watch. It was 9:30 I could possibly pass by Wonho's house and see if he found any information.

 

"Fine. But just because I have to do something on the way." I grumble as I take my coat and keys. She happily shrieks and stands up running towards my way before kissing me on the cheek.

 

"What the he-"

 

"Thank you Tae. I owe. Now hurry up before we're late." She says before running out the door.

 

How in the world is she a cold hearted killer but yet this childish?

 

  
-  
-  
-  
"How does he look like again?" I ask her as I strum my fingers against the steering wheel as we wait for him to come down.

 

"I don't know. He changes his hair color a lot, so I don't know what color he has now. Last time I saw him he had like white and purple hair. I don't know." She hums as she looks out the window.

 

"Where does he work?"

 

"I don't know. He travels a lot, that's all I know." She says and I just look at her. How does she not know where her brother works in?

 

"Is he not your brother? How can you not know where he works at?" I ask her and she just frowns.

 

"I never asked him and anyways why the sudden interest all of a sudden?" She says and I just scoff.

 

" For one he could be working for PHMI and you wouldn't know."  I start of saying only for her to break out laughing.

 

"Minnie working as a Hitman? I doubt it, he's too much of a pussy to kill a fly let alone a person. What makes you think he'll be able to successfully kill a person?"

 

"Well I don't know. You're one, you're a highly skilled hitman. He could possibly be one too if you're one."

 

"Nah. He's a drama queen. I only do it because the pay is good." She says but stops before turning to me. "Hitman? You think I'm a Hitman?" she asks and I tilt my head confused.

 

"I don't know if you realized but I'm not a hitman like the rest of you." She starts to say and I stare at her.  
"Well technically I'm not, I'm just simply here to infiltrate into other incorporations and get information GD needs and that's it. I never really killed anyone."

 

"Then what are you- wait what?" How did I not know this. After all these years of knowing her, I'm finally finding out she's not a hitman.  
"But the bruises, you get at times. That other day when you were-"

 

"That was because they found out. This company found out I was sent by someone and they decided to beat m- well.... more like the boss. He ended up beating the living shit out of me, but that was because I was stalling for Onew. He ended up killing him." She says with a soft smile before turning back to the window and laying her chin on the opening.

 

"What the fuck?"

 

"Oh here he comes." I turn to look out the window and see her opening the door. "He's the blonde one. I think he just dyed his hair. I'll be back." She says before stepping out the car and walking towards him. He had what seemed to be long blonde hair with a white dress shirt and skinny jeans. He stops before Lisa could reach to him and turns around to call someone. There weren't many people around, it was mostly calm which was surprising since it always tends to be busy this time at night. The door then opens and a guy with dark hair with a leather jacket comes running his way towards him.

Must be his friend or something.

Lisa then stops walking when she notices the other dude and starts sprinting her way towards the car while what I assume was her brother, starts laughing at her reaction.

 

"Oh my fucking god" she says while trying to open the door. She gets in fast and hits her knee with the door.  
"I'm going to kill him. I swear to god this is going to be the last time he ever eats." She says as she grabs onto my collar shaking me.

 

"Lisa. What are you- Stop your going to mess up my-" she let's go of me and starts to laugh nervously before holding onto her hair and pulling it slightly.

 

"Lisa."

 

"He knew. This fucker knew, he fucking knows and he decides to pull this stunt. I will ruin him" she rambles on while pulling her hair. I look out towards her window and see them nearby. I close the window to stop them from seeing her have a mental break down and pull her hands away from her hair.

 

"Lisa calm down. Who is he anyways?" I ask her and she just laughs.

 

"It's freaking him. It's him."

 

"Lisa!"

 

"It's Kai. For gods sake, it's Kai. It's him."

 

"So what about him? Did he-"

 

"He's the one I like!" She screams and I just simply stare at her. Is she really making a big deal out of this? I literally thought he was an enemy of ours of some sorts and I would have to end up killing him.

 

"So what's the big deal?" I say

 

"What the big deal? What's the big deal!? I was supposed to see him at the restaurant. Not right now. I was going to retouch my makeup and fix my hair on the way there,but now he's going to-" before she could finish saying anything the backdoor opens and her brother and Kai get in.

 

"What happened little Sis? Why did you come running back here all of a sudden?" her brother asks with a smirk on her face and she just winces.

 

"Hey Lisa." Kai greets Lisa only to be responded by a muffled Hi as she hid herself. I just look at her and see her cheeks turn a bit pink before looking back

 

"Hey man" her brother says before stretching his hand towards me. I slowly reach towards him and shake his hand.

 

"I'm Taemin and this is my friend Kai" he says and I just greet them with a tight smile.

 

"Taehyung" I say before Taemin's eyes widen.

 

"You're taehyung?" He asks amused while Kai had the same face expression.

 

"Umm yeah." I awkwardly say

 

"We've heard so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you. Lisa why didn't you say he was going to be here?" He asks her before she rolls her eyes. I just raise an eyebrow at her and she avoids my gaze before turning to him.

 

"Don't we have a dinner we have to get to?" She grits at him before turning to the front. "Ignore him Tae, just take us to the restaurant." She says and I just nod.

 

  
How does he know who I am? Has Lisa mentioned me to him before?

 

 

 

 

 

 

The rest of the drive was awfully quiet. Nobody really said anything after that and neither did Lisa. Which was unusual for her, since she would always talk but then it could also be because Kai was there.  
Just when we get at the restaurant Kai gets out first yelling thanks as he made his way to the restaurant, leaving Taemin behind.

 

"Thanks for the ride Taehyung. It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope we meet again in the future. Lisa you coming?" He says as he gets out and closes the door. Lisa looks out the window and shakes her head.

 

"Go in. I'll be there in a bit." She tells him before he smirks and leaves. She sighs and leans against the seat.

 

"Do you want me to stay so you can do your makeup or?" I ask her only for her to shake her head.

 

"I'm fine. I just I need to tell you something." She sighs and I just nod for her to continue.

 

"I'm sorry for earlier. About what Taemin said, he's just an arrogant ass at times, so ignore him. But also about what you asked earlier."

 

"What about it?"

 

"About his job." She bites her lip and I blink at her. I then heard a bus and saw my phone flicker with messages. It was Wonho. 

Now what?

 

I look back at Lisa and see her staring out the window.

 

"I know what he does." She says and I stare at her. Why didn't she say so?

 

Another buzz was then heard and both me and Lisa look at my phone. I flip it over and nod for her to continue and she sighs.

 

"I just didn't think I'd have to mention it, but with why he said. I think it'll be necessary. He actuall-" the ringing of a phone then was heard and stopped Lisa from talking. I groan and reach for my phone and see that it was Wonho calling.

 

"Sorry. I have to take this" I tell her and she nods.

 

"It's fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Before I knew it she was out the door and heading her way towards the restaurant. She didn't even let me ask her what she was about to say.

 

"What is Wonho?" I groan out

 

"You need to get here. Or you know what just listen to me" he starts to say and I huff.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Rosé. She seems pretty shaken up I don't know if something happened with the person that called her the other day." He says and I huff out some air before looking to the side to see Lisa sitting at a table with Kai at her side and another guy next to her. They seem to be waiting for someone.

 

"I'll be there in 10 minutes. Make sure to record it." I say as I start the engine of the car.

 

"Done. See you then." I throw the phone at the passenger seat.

 

Just when I was about to drive off a Guy with what seemed to be silver hair walks in front of my car.

 

"Dude watch it" he shouts at me and I just roll my eyes.

 

"Watch where you're going next time." I shout back at him only for him to stare at me for a while before scoffing and then entering the restaurant.

 

What's up with these guys dying their hair different colors?  
-  
-  
-  
-  
"Wonho!" I shout as I enter his apartment. The sound of a rolling chair moving was heard and then Wonho's face peeks out.

 

"You're here?" He asks

 

"I told you I was coming wasn't I?" I say as I push him towards the computers only for him to stare at me.

 

"You came?" He asks again

 

"Yes I did. Now show me the footage." I throw my jacket on top of the chair and sit on it waiting for Wonho to play it.

 

"I didn't think you would come. You would always say that, so I didn't really expect you."

 

"Wonho just play the damn video."  
After a few seconds the video started to play and Rose was in her couch playing with her dog she bought like a week ago. She was smiling which was surprising considering she never smiled before. The doorbell then rang and she went to peek through the peephole before she backed away.

 

"Rosé please open up." The voice was muffled but could still be heard. It was a guy.

 

"Why didn't you tell me there was a guy." I ask him.

 

" I didn't know. I just rewinded it up to there, I didn't know there was a guy."

 

"Then what were you doing this whole time?"

 

"I was taking a shower. What? Are you going to forbid me from taking showers now?" He says back and I just roll my eyes.

 

"I know you're in there. I saw you car outside. Please! We need to talk. You know it" the guys says again but rosé only shakes her head and heads her way to her room, the puppy following after her. She closes her door and lays in her bed while Candy struggles to get up the bed.

 

"Can you do a voice recognition on the guy?"

 

"I tried. I did my best to make his voice sound as clear as possible but it ended up distorting his voice preventing me from doing anything."

 

"What about the security camera outside her apartment complex. Did the camera catch anything?"

 

"I didn't check that. Let me get on it." He says and I nod before looking back at the screen. She seemed to of had fallen asleep while she petted Candy. Fast forwarding to  two hours the door seemed to of had been unlocked. Two girls entered her room and jumped onto the bed only to scare her and the dog.

 

"It's almost as if it's not destined for us to know the identity of this guy." Wonho says and I flick my gaze towards his computer. The footage was what seemed to be tampered as only half of the screen could be seen which was of his body. The part where ones face would be was covered in black.

 

  
"There's only this one frame where you can barely see his face. But it's not that good. He has what seems to be blonde hair and he has glasses on. That's all I can decipher from this."

 

"You know what forget about the dude. I'm pretty sure he's just an Ex- boyfriend before Jin. Probably nothing. What about the girls? Do you know who they are?" I shake my head as I look at the video. They were now in the living room surrounded by pizza and ice cream.

 

 

"Yeah. The moment I saw them I did facial recognition on them. The one on the left with the white shirt is Jisso. She's currently working in this photography studio that is coincidentally two blocks away from here. The other one is Jennie and she's a piano Player. She works part time at this coffee shop but she's usually always at school playing. They both went to school with Rosé and have been friends with her every since."

 

"We need to go out some day." I turn my gaze towards the camera and see that Jennie was that one that mentioned that.

 

"I mean if you feel up to it, we could go tomorrow night. How does that sound Rosé?"  Jisso asks this time and Rosé just looks down at Candy and shrugs.

 

"C'mon Rosé. You can't stay here the rest of your life and mope around over Jin's death. You need to live your life." Jennie says and I look back at Wonho only to see him walking towards the kitchen.

 

" Jennie!" Jisso scolds at her and laughs nervously as she hits her arm. "You don't just say that. She always has the right to. I mean he was her fiancé of course she would react this way now let her be and let her take as much time she needs."

 

"No Jennie is right." Rose then begins to say as she stuff her mouth with spoonful of ice cream. Both Jennie and Jisso just look at her and don't know what to say.

 

"I can't stay all my life mopping like this. I'm pretty sure he would want for me to move on." She says and I snicker. Knowing Seokjin who was nothing but a sociopath, he would want to have Rosé mopping around for the rest of her life. He wouldn't want her to move on.

 

"You're going to love this part." I hear behind me and I slightly jump. I turn around and see Wonho with two bottles of beer.  
"Here." He hands me one and sits on his seat.

 

"If you guys want to go. I'll go with you tomorrow. How does that sound?" When she says that both of the girls lunge towards her and hug her.

 

"Told you. This just might be the opportunity you've been waiting for don't you think?" Wonho says and I just shrug as I see her hug her friends. This is probably the last time she'll ever be happy.

 

 

*******************************

 

  
_"One day some of her friends decided to drag her to this party. Well it was more like a club but it was a party of some friend of theirs." I slur out as I rub my eyes. It's been a month since I passed out the last time, ever since then they decided to stop interrogating me until I was fully recovered and in perfect health. Not only did they do that but they decided to finally listen to the full story._

_"That was the only chance I saw to approach her and fully move on with the plan. But it didn't go as planned. I ended up falling in the worse trap of them all._


	3. CHAPTER 4: REVENGE (part 1)

**_"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here."_ **

_———_

**_"You took something away from me Taehyung and now I will do the same."_ **

_————_

**_"C'mon don't do this to me. Get up we're almost there."_ **

_—————-_

**_"I- I What have I done? Why-what? J-?"_ **

_————_

**_"It's ok you're safe now."_ **

_——————-_  
**_"No! No! No! No!"_ **

_I groan at the sudden shouting and weakly open my eyes. Dimmed fiery red lightened the corner of my eye as I faced something dark in front of me. A loud shatter of glasses was heard and illuminated what that black thing in front of me was._

_Blood._

_Blood was all I could see. The pavement in front of me was covered in blood, a puddle of blood that seems to be coming from me. I move a little and wince at the sudden pain I felt at the bottom of my stomach. Looking down I cry at the wound that had soaked my whole shirt and hands._

_"Oh fuck" I cry out and taste the bitter iron taste of blood. I clench hard onto the wound and cry louder making my eyes fill with tears._

_What the hell happened?_

_I was with Yoongi as far as I remember. He found me in the other room Hoseok put me in, the one that had the two broken pipes. I remember him looking at me with a scared expression as he took in my appearance. I don't blame him, he did have me in there for a week before he decided to call Taehyung. I probably look even worse now with the blood on my stomach and hands. The last thing I do know that I remember is the sound of Taehyung's leg being broken by Hoseok and Yoongi's unconscious body on the ground._  
_But other than that what happened?_  
_How am I outside here?_

_I look back up and notice a silhouette on the ground looking at the collapsing building. Their back was to me but I could see that they were shaking and were probably the ones who were crying._

_"No! Please be out!" They said once again and my eyes widen as I recognize the voice. The wailing of sirens was then heard throughout the area and I slowly tried to turn over but stopped once the explosion of the building was heard. Pieces of glass shattered and I whimpered as I felt some pieces scratch my face as I was turned facing the building._

_I open my eyes once again and felt my eyes heavier. More blood came out of me as I felt more pour down my hands. I wince once again and slowly turn to see if he was still there and by surprise he was looking my way. He was kneeling on the ground this time and grabbed onto his knees as he looked trying to figure out who I was but once I try to helplessly wave my hand towards him realization hits him and rushes towards me._  
_I heard his footsteps against the pavement as he rushed towards me and the sound of the sirens nearing us._  
_My body felt heavier by the second and I was having a hard time breathing._  
_I groan as I felt pair of hands wrap themselves around my shoulders and pull me towards his body.I clenched my eyes closed as the pain overcome my whole body and my breathing became ragged._  
_A muffled distant voice was then all I could hear and I tried with all my will to see who it was but it was no use._

_I blacked out after that and then woke up_  
_briefly to find myself inside what seemed to be an ambulance. I turned my head slightly and just came to see some hands holding Mine. I slowly look up and see his hair as he was looking down and tears fell down._  
_His brown hair shone with the lights as it had a bit of dried blood at the tips of it. A bit of green could be seen but it was probably my eyes._  
_It's the first time I see him like that. I don't remember seeing him cry like that._

_Wincing quietly I try to use my other hand and just barely touch his hair but it was enough to catch his attention. He looked up and his eyes were bloodshot. The paramedic then came to view and blocked him from me as she tried to check all of my vitals but I could still hear him._

_"Are you ok? How are you feeling?"_

_I tried to answer him but nothing came out just a hoarse cry. I tried to give him a small smile and by chance it worked because his eyes lighten up a bit but it wasn't long before his face changed in a worried expression again. I felt my eyes roll back into blackness and my grip on his hand loosen._

_"Jungkook! Jungkook!"_  
_That was the last thing that I ever heard that night, but who was the one yelling that?_

 

_**Taehyung or Yoongi?** _

 

 

******************************

"Poor boy. It's a shame to see such a young boy in this kind of condition."

 

Who is that?

 

"It is. But luckily it's not like those cases where he's left alone for no one to visit him. A boy comes at least everyday to visit him."

 

What are they talking about?

 

"Really? That's good news. Who is he? Is he the one with the crazy hair color? The one Nitta gushes about?"

 

Nitta? Where am I? Why can't I move?

 

"Yes him. He always comes."

"Who is he? Is he like a family member or something."

 

Really, where the hell am I? Why can't I-

 

"From what I've heard I think he is his br-"

 

Sudden lights them come surging into my eyes making me wince at the brightness. I hear two gasps to my right sides and I blink.  
Where am I?  
I move my eyes around and notice a baby blue curtain at the corner of my eye. I reach out to touch them but then feel my hand not move as something restrained them to. Blinking I move my hand up to where I could see them and notice an IV go in my vein.

What the hell? Why am I here?

I sit up but am stopped once I feel something in my throat move down to my chest and I choke. Yells of surprise filled my ears as I still continued to choke.

"Somebody get Dr. Gates here! The boy woke up"

Woke up? I woke up? From what?

I felt small tears stream down my cheek as I still continued to gag at what I now know is the intubation tube inside of me. I heard shuffling around me and voices and felt my upper body be lifted. Shocked at what was happening I look around panicked and see at least 3 nurses and 2 doctors surrounding me. Panic and fear was all I felt there and my body shook.

What are they going to do?

"Don't worry. You're alright." A man with dark hair and glasses came to view and I widen my eyes in fear. Wait, is he talking in-

"We're just going to take this out right now don't worry. Just take a deep breathe right now and when I tell you to blow you do it. Got it?"

English? He's talking in English. With wide eyes I look at the dark haired doctor who tried to reassure me. I try nodding my head and take a deep breathe.

"Now take a deep breathe" he held onto the tube and I close my eyes.

"Breathe out." I let out a deep breathe and feel something slick slide out of my throat. I cough at the unpleasant feeling that it was having something slid out of my mouth for once and gasp at the air that I was breathing in.

"Cartier take the tube and Sterrling give him some water." A hoarse cough was all I could make out as my head tried to wrap around everything that has been happening. I felt something cold press against my hand and I look up to see a woman with red curly hair hand me a cup of water. I take it from her and drown it down my throat but the coldness of it made me choke and cough more.  
Fucking hell.

"Take it easy there Jungkook." a deep voice spoke and I squinted my eyes to look and see the blonde haired doctor. I nod at him and he just gives a small smile before turning back to his clipboard and looking at the papers he had. I look back at the room and notice the red haired woman with two other woman whispering as they cleaned something on the ground right by bed side, while the dark haired doctor that took the tube out of me checked my vitals and dictated it to the blonde one.

When, How and why did I get here?

"Jungkook." The blonde haired doctor spoke snapping me out to reality as I tried to decipher the reason I'm here in this hospital. A hospital that by chance isn't in Seoul by the looks of the nurses and Doctors and the English they're speaking. Where in the world am I?

" Hello.I'm Doctor Gates and I'm in charge of your case. It's nice to finally meet you." He said as he extended a hand out. An American accent could be heard which was different from the dark haired doctor. His sounded funky almost as if it were in a way French, but who am I to know. I only know those French accents from the foreign shows I watched at times. I hesitantly reach towards his hand and shook it before retreating it back in panic. He raises an eyebrow at my reaction and I look down to avoid his gaze. I can't be in a hospital right now. I really can't risk being out in the open like this especially now that there's someone after Yoongi.

"You've been in a coma for at least three months Jungkook."

"What? Where am I?" I say back and see him with a confused expression.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I quite und-"  
I shake my head and realize what I have done. They don't speak Korean. Why did I do that?

"I- uh I'm sorry." I say my voice shaking a bit as I tried to speak my best in the few English I knew. I could fully understand it but I was never good at speaking it.  
"You said a Coma?" I ask and he nods before looking back at the nurses and nodding at them. With that the three of them leave and the other doctor does the same.

"Why yes. You've been in a Coma for at least three months." He says again and I nod as I take all the information in.  
Ok but what was the cause of it? And how did I end up in another country?

"How did I get here?"

"Well Jungkook, what's the last thing you remember?I'm sure if I know what you remember I can fill you in with the limited information I have."

Fire and screams.  
That's all that comes to mind as I tried to remember.

 

"Fire." I say as I remember the warmth of fire against my leg once again. I reach down to pat where I last felt it and wince a little. Frowning I lift the cover up my leg and notice a big bandage looking like white cover take up half of my thigh.

"A fire? Yes, you were involved in a explosion. You're leg suffered of second degree burns."  
Letting a slight pout as I looked at my leg I turn back to the doctor and sigh.

"Screams."

"Screams? I can assure you that it was probably yours Jungkook. You were in a pretty bad shape when you were found."

Turning to look around the room and see my surroundings I stop as I looked at the tower that was outside the window. The tower that I've always seen in movies and shows and never thought I would see in real life.  
It was the fucking Eiffel Tower.  
I'm in Paris?

_"So Paris huh? Those fuckers went to Paris and left you here to rot with me? So much for family huh? Say why don't we go and pay them a visit?"_

I gasp at the sudden memory that came flooding back to me. It wasn't like a usual scene where you remember a certain incident, if not it was a voice. A voice that held no emotion other than rage. As if that's the only thing they've ever experienced in their life.

Coming back to reality I turn and stare at him as the word found sinks in? Wait did he say found? I was found?

"Luckily you weren't dangerously injured, other than what caused you to go into a coma. Other than that you were lucky the other boy was there."  
I look back up to look at him.  
A boy?  
Who?

"You said there was a boy?"

"Yes." My eyes widen. Was it him?  
"He's been visiting you for the past months. I don't remember his name, but I can make sure to call him. It just migh-"

"Hair color!?" I shout at him and he jumps at my sudden raise of voice. Oh god.

"I'm sorry." If I know what his hair color was then maybe I could just figure out who it could be.  
"The hair color? What hair color did they have?"

He looked at me I confusion and I give him a small smile. Better not mess this up.  
"The last time I saw him was three weeks ago." He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to think and then shuffled some of his papers. "Yes it's been three weeks since he's been here. The last time I saw him, I'm pretty sure he had brown hair but with faint green highlights."

I frown at his response and look down. Brown with green? I don't think I remember any of them with that hair color before. But didn't he have a mint hair color? I don't remember.

"Are you okay Jungkook?." I look at him and shake my head while trying my best at giving him a small smile. I can't risk saying any of their names.

"I'm fine. I th- I'- I just hope it's who I think it is."  
————————————-

It's been two weeks since I woke up in the hospital and there has been no show from the so called boy that found me.  
Dr.Gates said that he did call him and that he said that he would be here as soon as possible but it's already been this long.I wonder if it was even true that someone actually came to watch over me. If it is who I think it is how did he find me in the incident?I don't think I have him as an emergency contact.

Sighing I grip onto the Nurses shoulder while he helped me onto the wheelchair.

"Jungkook It's good to see you up and ready." I turn towards the door and notice Dr. gates with his clipboard in hand.

"Hi." I reply back at him and turn to the new nurse who placed my legs carefully onto the chair.

"Is that good?" He asked and I nodded  
"Yes that's fine thank you" he ends up nodding and leves the room leaving me and Gates in the room.

"How are you feeling?" I shrug and place my hands on the wheels ready to go. I'm already tired of being locked up in this room for weeks.

"Like usual. I'm starting to feel more strength on my legs." I say

"That's good. It means that you're body is going back to its usual self." I nod at him and fix my the hood of my sweater.

"How about what we talked about the other day?" Freezing the hood falls down and I gulp.

 

"It's getting there."

 

"So you're still having trouble then?"

 

"Yes." I mumble

 

"We're going to have to do more tests then."

 

"I-"

 

"This is no longer normal for you to keep having that." He ends up cutting me off and begins to write something on the paper.

"I'll make sure to talk with that specialist I mentioned you about." looking up he notices my uneasiness and gives a reassurance smile.

 

"It'll be okay, don't worry."

 

"Okay." I reply back and hold my breathe.

 

 

I don't want that.

 

 

He stands up and shuffles something on his clipboard 

 

" Well make sure to keep it easy Jungkook." he moves back to the wheelchair and pulls the lever back.

"I'll have nurse Cartier check on you once in a while." I smile at him and then move the wheels and make my way out stopping near the doorway. He follows behind me before turning to the right and heading the opposite way from me. I sigh and gently pull myself back and then turn to the right where I saw the vending machine the other day. Slowly making my way down the hallway I try to enjoy the view the windows that covered the hall gave. I look around and notice the trees slowly turning orange as some of them fell. Some people walked around making it seem like a peaceful scenery despite the disruptiveness some ambulances made as they came in.

I then came in view with the tower and let out a deep sigh before turning back to the front. What the hell am I going to do when I do get discharged? I don't know anyone here or the language, but I can't risk being here anymore. I need to get out of here as soon as possible but what am I going to do to get my way around. I can barely pass by with English but French?Not once in my life have I ever studied it. It'll be a nightmare if I go out.  
The end of the hallway was coming to view and the small light of the vending machine illuminated the corner of the hall next to the stairs.I turn right where the vending machine was and stop to look at what was available for me. Some gummies were at display as well as for some chips and energy bars. I hum at myself and dig into my green hoodie to grab the money Nurse Cartier has given me the day before.I look back up and put in the money before pressing in the numbers for the apple energy bar. The light flickered on the machine and I frowned as the machine didn't do anything.

"The hell?" I move closer to the machine and hit it on the right side to see if it would work. But nothing happen. I huff and look down at the remaining of the money and then back up.  
Should I just give it another try? I mean, this might be the only opportunity I might have to eat something that's not the plain soup I have been eating these past weeks.

I slowly push in the coins counting them to see if I got the right amount of money. Once it appeared on the small screen I press A3 to get the energy bar once again. A clicking sound was then heard and the spring holding the bars into place started to move slowly. Sighing I run a hand through my hair and look to the the side where the stairs were. The small window where you could see the small pond illuminated the darkness of the staircase case and I stare at it enjoying the view. Before I knew it I started to hum to the song I heard the other day, I don't know the name of it or who sings it but I do know the tune of it.

"Was it this way?"  
I jump back at the sudden voice that echoed throughout the hallway and I turn my head back as I somehow recognize the voice.

"Thank you!"

  
That voice.

 

  
I know it.

 

  
The clatter of the bar startled me as it fell down the slot and I lean in to take it.  
I place the bar onto my lap and hurriedly turn the wheels and head where the voice echoed from. I turn the wheels as fast as I could down the hall not noticing the surroundings. Almost running over this girl who was reading a book I slow down but still keep going fast.  
He's finally here.  
My heart beats harder by the second that I heard footsteps running closer to me. He's alive.  
  
Just when I was about to turn to the left a person steps in front of me. The only thing I could see were some high tops with silver and black as I had my gaze down on the floor.  
Before I could apologize to them, they spoke first and my breathe hitches.

"Jungkook?"  
I look slowly back up and come face to face with him. His eyes gleamed with surprise and I breathily laugh. It really is him. The same damn expression he would always wear and the SnapBack he would put on to hide his messed up hair.

"Taehyung." I say and he let's out a breathe in what seemed to be in relief. "You're alive."

"You remember me?" He says before crouching down to be my eye level. I just chuckle at his question.

It's good to know that he's alive. I don't have to worry about him being dead or alive anymore.

"How could I forget the idiot of an older brother I have?" I smile at him and he just laughs before looking down and covering his mouth.

"I can't believe this is happening." He mumbles "I thought I lost you too."

————————————————-

 

 

"Ok but why couldn't they save them both?" Rolling my eyes at his whiny voice I grab onto the control and change the channel.

"Hey! I was watching that you asshole. Turn it back."

"We've been watching that for the past week and you've done nothing but whine." I huff and peel off the top of the pudding.

"I mean couldn't they be saved? If only he could've run faster he could've gotten out. He's a vampire for gods sake." Shaking my head I dig into my pudding and take a spoonful of it.

  
I look back up at the TV and see that there were news, news that I didn't understand a single word about but Tae did. Sighing I turn back to Tae and see him eyeing the control for my bed with a mischievous look.

"Don't even think-" before I could finish my sentence he moved quicker than expected and pressed the button that had me lay on my back in a blink of an eye.

"Taehyung!" I growl at him as I felt the pudding fly to my neck. He only laughed and leaned in to look at me before laughing some more.

"You should've seen your face" he cried and covered his face. I curse at him and reach towards the control before moving back to my original position. He was lying at the end of the bed laughing his ass off and held onto the remote control.

"You little fucker" grabbing onto the remote I take it from him and shove him the pudding that fell on my neck as he protested.

"You ass!" He stood up and I smirked at his horrified face as he went into the bathroom to look at his appearance.

"You got it on my damn shirt." He whines

"Serves you right!" I yell at him so he can hear me from the room. I change the channel and turn it to one where spongebob was playing.

"Better than what he was watching before" I mumble and place the remote control under the cover. Grabbing another pudding from where Tae's jacket covered them he comes in with a wet paper towel dabbed on top of his shirt.

"Do you know how much this cost?"

"Does it look like I care? You almost killed me with that." I huff and lick the spoon clean. He sits back at the end of the bed and turns to the TV before whining again.

"Seriously Spongebob? That's worst than what I was watching."

"Nothing is worse than watching Spongebob."

"It's stupid."

"Well excuse you mister I watch the vampire diaries and cry like a little angsty 14 year old girl."

"It's better than watching Spongebob." He mumbles and I hit him on knee and he winces.

"Oh don't be a ba-"

"Don't hit me on the knee Kook." He stops me from finishing my sentence and I freeze as I see him gripping onto it. Giving him a confused look at his change of expression he removed his hand from his knee and I see a pink purplish scar running down his knee that his ripped skinny jeans allowed me to see. Since when does he have that?

" what happened?" I ask

"You don't remember that?" He asks but I shake my head as nothing came to mind when that happened and he hums. He places his finger on the scar and traces it lightly.

"Hoseok did that." He lifts his gaze back to me and I furrow my eyebrows. That sounds oddly familiar.

"Hoseok?"

"Do you remember him?" He asks with a surprised look and I shake my head.

"You don't?"

"No. It sounds familiar though." I lean back in and shove a spoonful of the pudding. I look back up and only see that it was just some French commercials. Sighing I turn to Tae and see him look at his feet as if he was deep in thought.

"Wait what's the last thing you remember?" He says and fully turns to face me. I grab the remote from my side and turn the volume down a bit.

"Well" I begin as I put the remote down and scoop out the remainder of the pudding."I remember you calling me." He nods at the statement and I once again eat the last spoonful of pudding this time taking it slowly. The chocolate was amazing. I don't know how long it's been since I've had chocolate but this is so damn good.

"Called you about what? I literally have called you millions of times." He takes the cup and spoon away from me and I sigh. You will be missed my sweet chocolate pudding.

"You told me that Yoongi was in the hospital and to check if the phones were being tampered with. That's everything I remember and then just some fragments where I hear screaming and then see the fire."

"So nothing after that then?"

"Nope."

"What? They mentioned you forgot some things but I didn't expect you to forget that much. Huh?" I shrug at him

"Do you want to know?"

"Is it necessary for me to know?"

"You wouldn't then understand why I didn't come here as soon as they called me" he replies in a sing song voice and I roll my eyes.

" Then go on with it then. I've got nothing but time." I stretch and reach towards my knees waiting for him to continue but he didn't.

"Are you going to say anything or not?" I laugh at his blank expression.

"Are you sure?"

"Seriously Tae?" I lean in and flick his forehead and he flinches. "How bad could it be? I'm pretty sure I've-"

"Hoseok is the reason you're in this hospital Jungkook."

"What? I know him?"

Sighing he lays back down the bed before looking up.

"We don't exactly. Look I don't know what exactly happened. That call was sort of the last call I gave you. After that you went MIA in which-" he lifts his head and glares at me

"You should never ever do again. Do you know how worried I was? With everything happening with Yoongi and then you disappearing on me. It was fucking awful." Huffing he lays back in bed and stretch's out his arm and blocks the light from hitting him. At this I notice that he was wearing more rings than usual. The usual two silver ones on his index finger and a silver one that had a black strip on it.  
That one didn't seem like his style more like Yoongi's. Is it his?  
Going to his other hand he had a gold one that was opened on top as two skinny squares were on the side. It looked like the one I bought when I gave it to-

"Is that my ring?" I question him as I lean in to look at it. Turning to his side he looks at me and his hand before nodding.

"Yeah" he brings his hand down and slides it out his finger. "I forgot I had it. I took it when you came to the hospital. I Didn't want you to loose it." He gives it to me and I give a small smile as I slide it in my ring finger.  
Where's the silver one?

"I had another one, where is it?"

"Another one? That's the only one you had on."

"No I had two." I grab his two hands and don't see it. "I had a silver one and a gold one. One was Mine and the other was Jimin's"

"You had something from Jimin?" He raises his voice a bit as he sits up and I Huff. Here we go.

"As if you don't have anything from Rosé?" I bite back and he gapes at me.

" I'm pretty sure that black bracelet that has the small silver rose was hers wasn't it? I doubt you would've gotten that for yourself." Turning to the side I look out the window and watch the clouds slowly move in making it look more gloomy. I gently turn the ring on my finger and look back at it. At least it wasn't this one the one I lost. This is the only thing I have left of him.

"It's the only thing I have left of her." He mumbles and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Same goes for him Taehyung." He snickers and turns away. It stays quiet for a few minutes and I sigh knowing that he wasn't going to speak for the next 15 minutes. It's always been like that. I turn the volume up and unwrap the energy bar before a taking a bite of it and watching the episode of Spongebob. Right when the episode was going to finish I glance down at Tae who laid on his stomach and looked up at the Tv once in a while and throw the wrapper in the trash can but I miss making Tae groan. He glances back at me but before I could tell him anything he pushes himself forward and reaches towards the wrapper on the ground and throws it away. He then goes back to his usual spot and grabs the pillow where he buries his head.

"I wasn't here because I was looking for him." He starts to say but it came out muffled.

"I can't hear you." I say slowly not trying to get him more moody than usual in which he's been a lot lately. More than usual.

"I didn't come here as soon as they called me because I was in Rome." He rolls over and hugs the pillow.

"What were you doing in Rome?"

"Hoseok." He simply says and I tilt my head to the side a bit. He turns to the side to look at me and sighs before turning back and looking at the ceiling. What's so interesting about the ceiling?

"After that call, from what I take you found out that the lines were in fact being tampered with. You hacked in and tried to look for whoever it was and eventually found out that it was Hoseok and then you went out to hunt him."  
I did all that? He sits up once again and faces towards the door.

"Why didn't I tell you? What didn’t I call you back after?" He opened his mouth to reply but he quickly closed it as he kept looking at the door. His mouth twitched a bit and raised an eyebrow. I turn to look at the door as well and notice two guys slowly walking and almost stopping in front of the door. Well they were kind of standing in front of the door.One was facing us while the other had his back to us. There was the blonde haired one who had a SnapBack with black jeans and shirt and his right arm in a sling. He was the one that was facing us.While the other one had brown hair with a gray beanie and a black jacket. He seemed to of have been calling someone. I turn to face Taehyung but he still stared at them.

“What did he say?” I quickly turn to face towards the door and notice that it was the blonde one that spoke. He didn’t speak in English, or in French but Chinese. They aren’t from here then. Is that why Tae is suspicious of them? Before the other guy could answer, the blonde one looked up at us and his faced changed to a shocked expression.

“Sorry about that.” He said quickly in English as he gripped onto the other’s arm. “We didn’t mean to stop right here. Excuse us please.” He gave a small smile before he whispered something to the other guy making him turn to us. He looks at Tae first and then at me.

Wait...I’ve seen him before.

“It’s fine.” Taehyung says out of nowhere startling me. They both walk away and end up standing further away but still visible to us. Taehyung stands up and begins to close the door but before he completely shut it the one with the beanie turns around and notices me. From what I could see he smirked slightly and sort of gave a farewell salute. At the view of that I felt goosebumps rise all over my body and my eyesight started to falter. Closing my eyes I turn away from the door and focus my breathing as it was becoming ragged.  Why am I suddenly feeling like this again? 

“Hey, Jungkook.” Snapping my eyes open I see Taehyung crouched down in front of me with a worried expression. “Are you okay? Do you feel pain? Do you want me to get the doctor?”

“No.” I shake my head and notice that I had my hands clenched around the bedsheets. “It’s okay, I just- I got dizzy for a bit but I’m okay.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m fine now.” I smile slightly and watch him hesitate a bit before sitting back at the bed. He looks back to his watch and sighs.

“I still got some time.” He mumbles and turns to me. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah.” I turn over and reach towards the cup of water that was placed at the stand next to the bed. Shakily grabbing it I bring it to my lips and chug it all. Looking up I notice him looking at me.

“I’m okay Taehyung really.” I reassure him “This sometimes happen, it’s normal considering what I’ve been through.” He sighs. 

“Do you still want me to continue?” He asks and I slowly nod. Clearing his throat he glances back towards the door and then back to me.

 

" So as I was saying before we were interrupted, I don’t know why you didn’t say anything. You said you would take care of it and that was that. But I’m guessing it was because there was a chance he could still track it down or something. But other than that I didn't hear anything about you until Hoseok called me."

He grabs the remote and begins to twirl it on the bed. At that I felt my body weaken a little and my eyes widen. Now?

"I was with Yoongi at the house. It was what?" He furrows his eyebrows as the remote got stuck on the sheet "It was like 4 days after he was discharged from the hospital and I was helping him out with the meds and all that. My phone rang and I hurriedly grabbed it thinking it was you, but it wasn't." He stops twirling the remote. 

"It was Hoseok. He didn't speak in the beginning at all, I just heard shuffling and the rattling of chains. Not much after that I heard you screaming, I don't know what he did to you but the scream told me everything. Yoongi even heard it and that was when we knew that something was wrong." He gulps and stands up walking towards the window. The sudden movement of the bed making me dizzy.

 

"He didn't say much just that he wanted Yoongi. That he wanted to make everything right for what we did. He was going to do the job that was meant to be done"  
He says as he slowly leans against the wall and looks to his side towards the window.

 

"After that he told me that if I ever wanted to see you alive again, I had to take Yoongi with me to the place he wanted to meet us. I agreed with that." My eyes widen as he said that and I suddenly felt a little more energy surge in. He exchanged me for Yoongi? Is that why he's not here? Does Hoseok still have him?

" You betrayed Yoongi for me!?"

"What? Oh god! No! What, No?! I would never do that to him." He jumps from the wall to the bed flapping his arms with wide eyes.  
"I told him I would, but I didn't."  
I sigh at his response and he just runs a hand through his hair.

"I went to the warehouse. I told Yoongi to not come because then it would turn out the way Hoseok planned it to go, but you know how he is and how he gets. He said it was his fault and that he wanted to make it right."  
Biting my tongue I nod for him to continue

"I know I locked him in the hotel. I made sure to lock him in before I left because it was suspicious that he gave up and agreed to stay. He was secure in the room but he eventually got out and followed me all the way where you two were." He shifts again and stares at the ground.

"I took care of Hoseok while Yoongi went towards the back to get you. I didn't know he was there until Hoseok hit me on the head and I saw both of your shoes coming in the door. After that it's kind of fuzzy for me." He shakes his head and rubs his eyes.

"I think I got up when I saw him holding onto Yoongi and held the needle close to his neck. You were unconscious at this time, he stabbed you I think." He blinks and stammers as he spoke. I was stabbed? Why don't I have the scar then?

"I don't know how the fire began but I was pushing him away from both of you and he ended up breaking my le- well knee. He ended up breaking my knee and injected Yoongi with that purple substance. It was getting hot by the minute and before I could get up a part of the ceiling ended up falling on me and knocked me out. When I woke up the fire had already spread and I was buried under all the ceiling but it was oddly light to remove. I know that I moved it and saw that neither of you were where I last saw you and thought that you had gotten out. Possibly thinking that I was out already since that shit actually covered me and didn’t leave a trace of anyone being under there." Sighing he gently sits on the bed and grabs onto his legs as if just thinking about the memory hurt.

“ I -uh stumbled my way out before some part of the building collapsed. I fell and noticed that the whole lot was empty and that there was no one other than lump of something far away that didn’t exactly look like a person. I freaked out and wanted to go back inside to look for the both of you but I couldn’t because the entrance was blocked. That was the worst moment in my life.” His voice trails off and he plays with his rings again. I sigh quietly and began to feel my body get heavy.Not right now.

“I thought I was about to loose the both of you. You were no where to be seen, I thought you were in the building still and that I just had so selfishly saved myself without looking for you two. I was helpless that moment and cried Jungkook.” He looks up and notice that his eyes were glossy or was that the lighting. No it had to be him. I rub my eyes as the familiar black cloud swarms around my eyes. Please no, I need more time.

“Damn I had lost so many people in my life before but I never once felt that much pain as I did that night. It was awful. I waited and waited hoping that the both of you would come out any moment, but that never occurred. Once the whole building exploded I lost it. I had given up at that point and didn’t care of what could’ve happened to me but then I ended up hearing you crying. You were that weird lump I saw in the distance.”

 

“But how? How did I get out?” I ask him and he just shakes his head. My heart starts beating faster, please tell me that what happened isn’t what I think happened. Please tell me he’s alive too. Please tell me before I fall back.

“It was Hoseok. He was the one that got you out. You were never the one he wanted to kill, you were just used as bait. That’s what he wanted you for, you didn’t matter to him. He only wanted Yoongi.” At the end his voice cracked and he ended up groaning before throwing himself back on the bed while rubbing his eyes furiously.

“Tae Stop you’re going to hurt yourself.” I reach out weakly to his arm and stop him. I remove his hands and his eyes were red. Frowning I help him back up and make him sit before I blink at him drowsily.

“Cry Taehyung. Just do it.” He hiccuped and shook as tears started to fall.

“He didn’t make it Kook.” He cried “Hoseok killed him and trapped him inside the building. He made sure he stayed inside and burned. He is the reason you’re in this coma.” I reach out towards him but my arm fell limp at my side.

“No.” I croak out and face him. He had his jaw clenched as the tears fell down and looked at the floor.

“But don’t worry.” He sniffed and wiped the fallen tears. “I’ll make sure he pays for what he did.”

“Tae- No.” I breathily say as my eyes started to shut. My body begins to relax and the bed feels more comfortable than before.

“ Kook He will pay for what he did. I already know where he is, I’ve been tracking him and I know every move he will make. I will make him pay for what he did,to you and hi-“

“Taehyung!” I say more louder and sternly with the little energy I had and he turns to look at me. My eyes were already half closed. He better not do anything.

“What? Jungkook? What’s happening?” He stands and looks at me.

 

“Don’t Do It.” With that my eyes fell shut and my body relaxed.

“Jungkook! Wait! No! Somebody help me!” Despite my body already drifting into slumber I was able to catch those last words he shouted.


End file.
